My Way of Saying I'm Sorry
by NatalinaForever
Summary: Rosalina feels really bad about cheating on Nat with Michel, but now she and Nat are broken up and she still loves him. How will Rosalina apologize to the only guy she's ever loved? Will it be enough? Takes place after "The Premiere" and "No Schools Fool's Day". Natalina one-shot. Also, I made a YouTube video to go along with the story. :)


**A/N: So with school starting on Tuesday, this will be the last story I post for a while. I'm not sure if I'll write more stories once summer starts. Whether I do or not, I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed my stories. At first, I was just writing the stories for my own entertainment, but I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed them as well. :)**

 **As promised, I made a YouTube video to go along with this. It might be better to watch the video after you read the story (as opposed to before), but it's up to you. Here's the YouTube extension:**

/watch?v=PhMInu1ibSw&feature

(Or you can search YouTube for "Nat and Rosalina My Way of Saying I'm Sorry." I put the story title in the description of the video so it should come up as the first result.)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

" _She's just a girl I know and nothing more,_

 _She's just a girl I know and nothing more,_

 _She's just a girl I know and nothing more,_

 _She's just a girl I know and nothing more,_

 _Oh I will try not to fall in love again,_

 _But I don't know if I can,_

 _'Cause you're irresistible,_

 _But for now…_ "

Here we are, another day at rehearsal and another day of me missing the way things used to be. When I rejoined the band, I was really grateful, but the dynamic of the band had changed completely. Kristina got along so well with the guys and their fascination with her made me feel like I no longer belonged.

Since then, Kristina and I have become closer, but I'm still resentful of how she seems to have captured Nat's attention. I'm not really sure where I stand with Nat anymore. Even though he let me rejoin the band, I know he was still upset with me. I don't blame him. Kissing Michel, breaking up with Nat, and quitting the band are the three biggest mistakes I have ever made. But at the premiere, I'm pretty sure he said that he loved me, which really confused me. Did he mean it? Since then, I never have had the courage to bring it up. Thus, the premiere kind of ended on a cliffhanger if you ask me.

Once we finish the song, Cooper tells us we can go take our break, so we all start heading downstairs. Instead of going to hang out with the others, I head to the window sill on the second floor where I often go to think. These days, I always have a lot on my mind.

Usually, the band lets me be alone, but this time I have an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Rosalina," I hear Alex say from behind me.

"Oh, hey, Alex," I look back and reply.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, of course, go ahead," I say, moving over a little.

"What's on your mind?" he asks as he takes a seat.

"Oh not much," I lie, "Just thinking about how thankful I am that you guys let me back in the band." That part is partially true, but there is much more on my mind than just that.

"How could we ever give up on you Rosalina?" he asks incredulously. "Besides, if it weren't for you, Nat wouldn't ever have anything to write about," Alex adds with a laugh.

I consider what he says, but don't think that's true anymore. That song "Just a Girl" is clearly about Kristina.

"He doesn't need me for that," I comment, "He has Kristina now."

"What do you mean he has Kristina? They're just friends," Alex adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not for long. He already _is_ writing songs about her," I mention dejectedly.

"Okay first of all, when Nat started writing songs for _you_ , it took three years for you guys to get together. Second of all, why would you think Nat's songs are about Kristina?" Alex asks, but I'm not really sure how to respond to that.

"Because Nat loves Kristina!" I exclaim and then realize that I should probably be quieter.

"Uhh, no he doesn't," Alex responds as if it's obvious.

"Yes, he does," I argue.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does," I say again. This is starting to feel like that time when Nat was trying to convince me that he didn't like getting pawed.

"Rosalina, don't you think I know my own brother?" Alex asks suddenly and I pause because he has a good point.

"You're right," I reply and Alex pumps his fist into the air victoriously.

"Why does it matter to you whether Nat likes Kristina anyway?" he asks me suddenly with a suspicious look on his face.

"No reason," I answer too quickly.

"You still love him, don't you?" Alex asks and I briefly debate on how I should respond. Alex seems genuinely concerned, but then again, he is Nat's brother. "I promise I won't tell Nat," Alex adds and this _is_ something I need to get off my chest, so I decide to give in.

"Yeah," I sigh, "Even if Nat doesn't like Kristina though, I doubt he still likes me."

"Rosalina, you should know something," Alex tells me, "I haven't actually gotten a straight answer from Nat. But in my expert opinion, Nat will always love you."

This is such a significant speculation that I'm not sure what to think. "How can you be so sure about that?" I ask warily.

"There are things that only brothers find out because they live in the same room. For instance, I can say with certainty that 'Just a Girl' is about you. Plus he still looks at you the way he always has," Alex explains. I am surprised that Alex is telling me all this, but I'm guessing he just wants Nat and I to be happy. I desperately want that too.

"Thanks Alex," I say with a smile.

"So are you going to tell him you still love him?" Alex asks, sounding hopeful.

"I really messed up," I reply, "I'm going to need to do something better than just telling him how I feel."

"What are you going to do?" Alex wonders.

"I have an idea, but I'll tell you about it later," I say, "We have to get back to rehearsal."

"Come on, now I have to know!" Alex whines as we stand up.

"You'll see," I reply, laughing at his impatience.

He continues to bug me about it until we meet up with the others. Later that day, after rehearsal, Alex begs me to tell him, so I do. I'll need his help after all. Alex seems really excited about the plan. He wants to have the others help as well, but I'm a little hesitant. I think Thomas, David, and Qaasim are still mad at me for quitting the band in the first place. And even if I got them to help me out, what would I do about Kristina? It would be weird to leave her out but even weirder to have her help.

After I explain this, Alex agrees that it would be best if just the two of us execute the plan. We plan the surprise for Friday. When Friday actually comes, I find myself extremely nervous, which is unusual for me. I'm just not used to feeling this vulnerable.

When Friday night rolls around, I meet Alex outside of his and Nat's apartment. Alex confirms that he told Nat to meet him down here in the next couple of minutes, no questions asked. It feels like ages before Nat finally emerges from the main entrance of his apartment building. His hair is messier than usual and he looks confused. With Alex in front of the piano and me with a violin, we put Operation Win-Nat-Back into action.

 _"I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why."_

I figured that since Nat has written so many songs about me, it's about time I write one about him. It took some time, because song writing is a lot harder than it seems, but Alex was a major help. We were able to write this whole song in just three days.

At this point, Nat walks down the few stairs and takes a seat on the little brick wall next to the stairs. I give him a small smile from where I'm standing.

 _"Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die."_

I take a few steps so that I'm standing a few feet away from Nat. I was worried about feeling way out of my comfort zone, but now that I'm here, I know this is what I need to do.

 _"So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to September all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to September, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to September all the time"_

My song is called "Back to September", because that was the last month Nat and I were truly on good terms. It was right before I went on my cruise and Nat had finally come to terms with me leaving for six months. My cruise started the end of September and that's when I kissed Michel. Nat forgave me, but since then, things have never been the same between us.

 _"These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in July  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

 _So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to September all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to September turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to September all the time_

 _I miss your soft skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that beginning night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand"_

I take a deep breath as I try to read Nat's expression. He has a gentle look in his eyes, but I can't tell what he's thinking.

 _"But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to September  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to September turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to September turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to September all the time all the time."_

When I finish singing the song, I walk over so I'm standing right next to Nat. "I know I've said this before, but I'm so sorry for everything. Will you give me another chance?" I ask, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Rosalina, I may have been hurt when…" Nat pauses, trying to think of the right words but settles on saying, "you know… but to be honest, I never stopped loving you."

"Really?" I ask and he nods. "I never stopped loving you either."

He gestures for me to sit down next to him on the brick wall and I gladly comply.

We look into each other's eyes and at that moment, Alex says, "I'll just leave you two alone," before he goes inside his apartment building. Nat and I smile at each other and lean in for a kiss. It's been so long since I've felt his lips on mine and I cherish the moment between us. It's as magical as the first kiss we shared when we first became a couple. And in this moment, I discover that I need Nat even more than I realized.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I ask, hopeful.

"Only if you agree to finally forgive yourself," Nat answers seriously.

I consider this for a moment. Cheating on Nat with Michel will always be the biggest mistake of my life, but I suppose I can try to move on from it for Nat. It's been over a year now and there's no point in dwelling over it forever.

"Deal," I respond. "I swear, Nat Wolff, this time I _will_ love you right," I tell him, quoting lyrics from the song.

He smiles at me and gives me another quick kiss on the lips. "I know you will."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you've had as much fun reading the stories as I have had writing them. I really appreciate all your support! :D


End file.
